oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril is the boss of the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon. To gain access to his chamber, players must kill 40 Zamorakians. He uses Melee and Magic attacks. He can hit up to 60 with Melee attacks and 30 with Magic. K'ril Tsutsaroth has a special attack that slams through your protection prayer and may hit up to 49. When he does, he will lower your prayer points by half. Players should still use Protect from Melee, however, as he won't hit as often as he would without it. Another viable option is to use Protect from Magic with extremely high defensive armours such as Barrows equipment. The benefits of this are that K'ril's relatively common magical attacks will be blocked, his attacks will be easier to resist, and the special attack will be avoided, meaning fewer massive hits and Prayer drains. K'ril has a surprisingly low Defence level for his Combat level meaning that hitting him is fairly easy although his low Defence is counter-balanced by his ability to hit through a player's Prayer. He is most often killed for the Staff of the dead or the Zamorakian spear, but some players kill him (or his bodyguards) for Slayer. K'ril can poison and start at 16 life points per hit, thus making him the second most poisonous monster in the game. Being such a poisonous monster, K'ril is immune to all forms of poison. If K'ril Tsutsaroth yells "YARRRRRRR!", players will get the following message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through your protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. This is K'ril Tsutsaroth's attack that hits through Prayer, which also drains the player's half prayer points. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any greater demon Slayer task and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a Black mask, if they have a greater demon Slayer task. Players will gain 350.5 Slayer experience if they slay K'ril Tsutsaroth on their Slayer task. K'ril is the least killed of all of the God Wars bosses, as it's drops have a lower value than all of the other bosses. His drops are close in value to Bandos, but Bandos is much more common than Zamorak as he is easier to kill. K'ril still is excellent money and should not be completely ignored. Bodyguards *Balfrug Kreeyath (Magic) *Tstanon Karlak (Melee) *Zakl'n Gritch (Ranged) General Strategy Tanks are of incredible importance in this boss fight. However, to lengthen each trip, it is helpful if members of the team take turns being the target of the demon's attacks. *Using the Darklight's special attack is very helpful, as that it only uses 50% of the energy bar and weakens the demon's defence more effectively than the bandos godsword does. *When soloing, a Bandos godsword (or Darklight using an Abyssal whip) is almost the best way to get the most kills per trip due to the Defence-reducing capabilities. If you are wearing Karil's armour, with a Helm of Neitiznot, and a Zamorak cape and a Fury amulet, most of the minions will not be able to damage you as you will have some decent Defence against all forms of Combat, and you will only take damage from the boss' attack when he hits through your prayers, and occasionally from his magical attack, and if you forgot an Antipoison. *Also, when fighting him, most players will use Protect from Magic while not tanking even though he only targets one person. If you are wearing Karil's, you will only need one or two Prayer potions a trip, and you do not need any Defence against the minions! Drops 100% drop |} Weapons and Ammunition |} Armour |} Potions, food, and herbs |} *Super Attack and Super Strength Potions are always dropped together. *Super Restore and Zamorak brews are always dropped together. Other drops |} Trivia *K'ril was previously classified as a lesser demon during development. He was reclassified as a greater demon when the God Wars Dungeon was released on 17 October 2013. *During Old School Runescape's first birthday party, K'ril Tsutsaroth tells the player that his plate of food disappeared when he (his server) disconnected and demands that the player refund his plate of food. The player then comments along the lines that, "I can't do that" at which K'ril Tsutsaroth says that he will then leave his dungeon and quit Old School Runescape, at which the player comments, "Oh, come on. You were never a popular boss to begin with. You had to have your drops improved just to incentivize people to go to your dungeon. If you quit, hardly anyone would even notice." Category:Monsters Category:Bosses